Citrus - A Compilation
by mikotyzini
Summary: A random smattering of Citrus one shots
1. Sunday Morning

_A/N: This is going to be a little collection of Citrus short stories - all of the stories are going to be random and show up as I think of them. I hope everyone enjoys them!_

_I don't own the characters :(_

The sun slowly crept through the cracks in the window blinds, a small beam falling directly into Yuzu's eyes, waking her from her slumber. She groaned as she tried to get away from the light. It was the weekend! She wasn't supposed to be awake this early.

She rolled onto her right side so that the sun was hitting her back and immediately widened her eyes in surprise. Mei was still sound asleep beside her!

This was new. Mei normally woke up early to finish student council work in the morning, even on the weekends. Because of this, Yuzu had gotten quite used to waking up to an cold, empty bed.

The plan had been to go back to sleep, but now Yuzu's heart was beating a little too quickly for her to contemplate that idea any longer.

Yuzu slowly slid herself across the small distance that was separating her from the sleeping girl, trying desperately to avoid waking Mei up. While she didn't think she was making much noise, it was difficult to tell over the drumming of her heartbeat in her ears. Once she was close enough to feel Mei's warmth, she carefully laid her left arm across Mei's waist and pulled herself the last few inches that were separating their bodies. As the two girls melded together, Yuzu hid her face in the nape of Mei's neck and sighed in absolute contentment. This was shaping up to be the best morning ever.

Feeling the movement behind her, Mei finally began waking up. She looked down, finding Yuzu's arm firmly wrapped around her waist, and smiled.

"Good morning," Yuzu whispered, as Mei covered Yuzu's hand with her own.

"Good morning, Yuzu," she replied in a husky voice that sent chills down Yuzu's spine. Yuzu loosened her grip slightly as Mei spun around to face her. "What would you like to do today?"

"Are you an option?" Yuzu replied without a moment's hesitation. She immediately felt her face heat up as Mei's eyes widened. Quickly averting her gaze, she said, "Sorry...wrong answer?"

Her flush deepened as she heard Mei start laughing. She frowned as she mumbled, "No need to laugh..."

Mei quickly stopped laughing and gently lifted Yuzu's chin until the pouting girl was forced to make eye contact with her again. She smiled genuinely as she said, "Yuzu, that was the only right answer to that question."

Hearing those words, Yuzu's face lit up in bright smile as Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck, pulling her into the first of many kisses that morning.


	2. Denial

Ever since she met Mei, Yuzu found herself having to deny things a lot more often.

No, Mei, I don't forget my umbrella on purpose so that we have to share yours on the walk home.

I don't give Himeko wrong addresses so that we could go on an unofficial "dates" without her.

I don't forget my books at school so that we would have to do our homework together.

I don't change the time on the clock in our room so that you'll spend extra time in bed talking to me.

I _definitely_do NOT stare at your butt while you were answering questions at the chalkboard.

I don't make omelet rice just because it's your favorite.

I don't purposefully fall asleep on you when we watch movies at home.

I don't forget to knock when walking into our room so I can see you change.

I don't wait for you to finish your student council work after school just so we can walk home together.

I don't draw hearts in the shower steam on our bathroom mirror for you each day.

I don't think about you when I'm staring off into space.

Yes, Yuzu had become quite skilled at saying "I don't." But on the day that Mei finally asked Yuzu if she loved her, the Yuzu had never been happier to say,

I do.


	3. The Art of Taking Selfies

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm really glad that people enjoy these. I kind of always thought that my writing was boring, but I'm enjoying coming up with ideas for these. I just wish more chapters would come out, already!_

_Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!_

Mei pushed open the door to her shared bedroom with her half-sister, Yuzu. Entering the room, she found Yuzu perched on the edge of their bed, her back facing Mei. Ignoring the other girl, Mei sat her school bag down by the door and walked towards the closet to pull out a change of clothes.

While deciding what she wanted to wear, Mei heard a soft _click_ come from the direction of the other girl, followed by a small giggle. Curiously, she turned to find Yuzu holding her cell phone out at arm's length in order to take a picture of herself flashing a peace sign.

Mei rolled her eyes at the sight. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" she asked condescendingly as she pulled a sweater and pair of jeans out of the closet.

"I do have better things to be doing, but taking selfies is an art form! It requires a lot of practice," Yuzu replied cheerfully as she snapped another picture of herself.

Scoffing at that ridiculousness statement, Mei replied, "Taking…_self-portraits…_is in no way an art from. Anyone can do it."

"Yeahh…anyone can take one, but not everyone can take a _good_ one," Yuzu replied matter-of-factly.

Mei felt her pulse quicken, the way it always did when she had to argue with Yuzu over something as frivolous as a…selfie. But Mei didn't like to be wrong about things, even if it was trivial in nature.

Throwing her change of clothes down on the bed, Mei pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket and hastily held it out in front of her. _Click._

Mei looked at the screen and frowned; she had somehow managed to only capture the top half of her face and much of the wall behind her. Hearing a small chuckle, she turned to see that Yuzu had gotten up and was peering over her shoulder at the results of Mei's failed selfie.

"You're a regular Pablo Picasso, Mei!" Yuzu flashed a bright smile, seeming to find a large amount of glee in Mei's failure.

Glaring at the girl, Mei quickly held out her phone again, this time taking a few extra seconds to make sure that the camera was angled straight. _Click._

Yuzu leaned in closer this time to see the results, laughing loudly as she saw the screen. While this picture had turned out better than the last, Mei had now cut out one of her ears.

"Pablo Picasso, indeed…" Mei grumbled as Yuzu giggled uncontrollably by her side. She hated failing at anything and having Yuzu witness was only making it ten times worse. "Guess it is an art form," she said angrily as she threw her phone down on the bed and reached for her previously discarded clothes.

"Wait…Mei!" Yuzu quickly stopped laughing and grabbed Mei's arm before she could pick up the clothing and storm out of the room. "Here…let me show you how."

Yuzu picked up Mei's phone and put it back in the girl's hand. She then used her own hand to direct Mei's hand out in front of them. Moving closer to Mei, she said, "Here, you hold your phone at arm's length, and at an angle justttt likeeee this. See? Now smile…"

_Click._

Both girls crowded their heads together to look at the small screen. Mei actually found herself surprised at the final result. Yuzu had a huge smile on her face, as usual, while Mei was looking at the camera with a look of dubious entertainment. And both of them were perfectly framed in the picture.

Mei smiled. It was a really nice picture.

Yuzu gave her a couple of pats on the back. "Good job, Mei! Your first successful selfie. I'm so proud," she said, clasping her hands together while feigning tears of happiness.

Mei quickly dropped her smile and scowled at the girl, "Find something more productive to do with your time," she said flippantly as she reached down to pick up her change of clothes.

Looking vaguely disappointed, Yuzu sighed. "Productive things are never any fun…" she said as she began walking towards the door.

Mei made sure to roll her eyes when Yuzu turned to look back at her, but after she had vanished from the doorway Mei pulled out her phone and looked at the picture one more time.

Maybe it wasn't such a waste of time, after all.


	4. Answers

_I'm not sure how I really feel about this one, but someone requested jealous Mei, so I tried my best! I don't own the characters, of course._

Yuzu groaned loudly. "Ughhh! I can't figure this problem out!" Lying on her stomach on the living room floor, she laid her head down on her textbook in defeat.

Mei looked up from the book she was reading at the kitchen table and gave Yuzu a stern look.

"Maybe it would help if you hadn't fallen asleep in class," she said flatly.

Harumin giggled from the sofa, earning a pout from Yuzu. "Hey, I know what will help you, Yuzu!" she said, quickly shutting her book and setting it down on the table. "You could…you know…" she finished suggestively, pointing a finger at the front of her shirt and shooting a wink at the girl.

Mei looked at her curiously. Turning to see Yuzu flushing slightly, Mei raised an eyebrow. Just what was the girl referring to?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Mei asked as uninterestedly as possible, "What could possibly help Yuzu?"

Harumin turned to her without hesitation and exclaimed, "My boobs, of course!"

Mei blinked. "What?" she asked. She shot a sharp look at Yuzu, who was carefully avoiding Mei's eyes as she turned an even darker shade of red.

Harumin was undeterred by the chill that was now emanating from the dark haired girl, as she gleefully responded, "Yup, Yuzu grabs my boobs whenever she needs to solve a problem and voila! An answer is provided to her." Harumin grinned, clearly proud that her boobs had a special power other than hiding prohibited items at school.

Mei scowled. She shot a deadly glare at Yuzu, who was closely inspecting a loose thread in the carpet.

Turning back to the still obliviously grinning Harumin, Mei forced an elegant smile onto her face as she coldly said, "It's actually gotten quite late, so you should go home now."

Harumin's grin dropped for an instant at the icy words, but quickly shrugged it off, saying, "Yeah I guess I should go, because I'd have to be groped all night in order for Yuzu to finish even half of her homework!"

Mei slammed her pen down on the table as she shot up from her seat, her chair skidding backwards. The other two girls stared at her in shock, as Mei quickly fit a forced smile back on her face.

"I'll see you out," she said curtly.

Harumin looked at Mei with interest as she passed by her to walk towards the front door. Mei followed, with Yuzu carefully trailing behind the fuming girl.

Reaching the hallway, Harumin turned to wave goodbye before adding, "Hey Prez, you're always welcome to some as well," gesturing to her shirt again with a wink.

Mei slammed the door shut in response.

Yuzu cleared her throat beside Mei. "That Harumin sure is a joker, isn't she?" she said weakly as she shuffled her feet.

Mei quickly turned on the girl, pushing her against the corridor wall. Leaning in so that their lips were almost touching, Mei whispered firmly, "From now on, you ask me your questions _before_ going to Harumin."

Yuzu gave a slight nod, her eyes wide. Mei smiled, pacified by Yuzu's response and the soft blush that was forming on her cheeks. She gently kissed Yuzu's lips as a way to tell her "_good girl."_ Pulling back, Mei took one look at Yuzu's now smoldering eyes before feeling a completely different fire light within her.

Leaning forward, Mei whispered seductively in her ear, "I think I can help with one of your problems right now…"


	5. Adoption Day

Mei groaned as soon as she saw the large banner posted a few hundred feet down the sidewalk, knowing that the peaceful, uneventful walk home was about to become much less so. Just as she had thought, Yuzu squealed in excitement seconds later when she finally noticed the same banner, latching herself onto Mei's arm at the same time.

"Look Mei!" Yuzu exclaimed as she pointed to the sign. "There's a dog adoption event here today!"

"Yes, that appears to be so," she replied, trying to keep any level of interest out of her voice so as not to spur on the girl's excitement.

Yuzu pulled Mei's arm impatiently in the direction of the banner. "Come on, Mei! We have to check it out!"

Mei rolled her eyes. Yuzu was anything but unpredictable. Of course she would be excited by the potential to see some puppies on the way home. Still, rules were rules...

"We can't. It's school policy that students go straight home after school each day. Detours such as these aren't allowed."

At these words, Yuzu turned abruptly and took both of Mei's hands in her own, gazing pleadingly into her eyes.

"Mei," Yuzu started in a sincere, non-joking tone, "this is an adoption event for the local ANIMAL SHELTER. Stopping for just a few minutes won't be a bad thing. It will be community service!"

Mei stared back at Yuzu, surprised at how much she was enjoying the way Yuzu was holding her hands and gazing into her eyes. From this distance, Mei could see Yuzu's eyes twinkling in excitement at the prospect of Mei actually breaking a school rule with her. And for some reason, Mei really didn't want to be the reason that twinkle went away. At least, not at this instant...

Slowly exhaling, Mei said, "Ok...but just a few - hey!"

As soon as Yuzu heard the "ok," she had turned and pulled Mei roughly behind her into the store that was hosting the event. Once inside, both girls stopped to take in their surroundings. The store had moved their displays against the walls to make room for small temporary pens that were currently housing a myriad of different dogs and cats.

"Look how CUTE they all are!" Yuzu squealed. Mei didn't think that she had ever seen the girl this excited before. It really was remarkable how Yuzu could enjoy small things like this. She raced quickly amongst the pens, aww'ing at all of the different animals until she reached the pen in the middle of the store and gasped loudly.

"Mei!" she shouted, "You have to come look at these guys! They're sooo cute!" She waved Mei over to her frantically, bouncing up and down impatiently.

Mei couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she walked over to Yuzu, making sure to walk extra slowly just to make Yuzu's impatience build.

"Come on, come on, _come on_! Slowpoke!" Yuzu said exasperatedly as she continued to beckon Mei towards her.

Finally reaching her, Yuzu quickly grabbed Mei's shoulders and directed her right in front of the pen. Mei looked down to see three small puppies sleeping peacefully amidst all the noise and bustle in the store. They were pretty cute.

"Aren't they adorable?" Yuzu sighed as she leaned her head softly against Mei's arm, gazing dreamily at the slumbering puppies. Mei felt her heart beat speed up at the closeness of the other girl; she didn't think that she would ever get used to the feeling of being close to Yuzu.

Too late, she realized that she hadn't responded to the question in a timely manner as Yuzu lifted her head and turned to look at her. "Mei?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Mei smiled before replying, "Yes, I'm fine. They are quite cute. But we should really get going now, Yuzu..."

Yuzu took a step away from Mei, nodding her head. "Ok! But first, you have to pick which one you would take home. Otherwise, I won't leave!" At the last sentence, she crossed her arms defiantly to make her point. "And you need to have a good reason for your choice!"

Sighing, Mei knew it would be less time consuming to just answer her question than to spend the time arguing only to end up answering anyway. She turned back to the three puppies, trying to quickly find a good reason to choose one of them over the other. Unfortunately, all three of them looked exactly the same to her; they were all the same level of squishy, sleepy cuteness. It didn't help that they were all the same color, either.

Turning back to Yuzu, Mei found the girl eagerly looking forward to her answer. She was quite cute too sometimes...

"I've made my decision," Mei began.

"Great!" Yuzu exclaimed, breaking out her ultra-megawatt smile. "Which one?" She turned back to the puppies, expectantly waiting for Mei to point out which one she would take home.

"You." Mei said. "You're the one I'd like to take home." She was somehow able to say the words with the same level of composure she always had, not belying the sudden butterflies she felt in her stomach upon uttering that sentence.

"Me...?" Yuzu turned slowly towards her, confusion causing her to furrow her brow for just a few seconds before a smile began to light up her face. "Me? Mei wants to take ME home?" She wrapped Mei up in a tight hug, which wasn't entirely unwelcome to the normally stern girl, as she could smell Yuzu's shampoo from this close. She smelled good...

"Yes, I'd like to take you home, so that we don't get caught breaking school rules," Mei said dryly in an unsuccessful attempt to erase her prior confession.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuzu said as she let go of Mei, still grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get you home then!" She grabbed Mei's hand and began pulling her towards the exit. Stopping suddenly, she turned and leaned in close to Mei's ear, causing a whole new wave of butterflies to invade Mei's stomach.

"Oh...by the way, Mei," Yuzu whispered, "I would choose you too."

Mei felt her face heat up as Yuzu withdrew and flashed her a loving smile. Mei opened her mouth to say something in return, but, for the first time she could remember, words failed to form on her tongue.

Seeing her loss for words, Yuzu simply laughed and grabbed ahold of her hand again, pulling a blushing Mei out of the store behind her.

_A/N – I hope that everyone enjoyed this one! I'm slowing down in terms of ideas for these…but I'll keep writing as many as I have good ideas and time for. Please review if you liked it. I feel all special when other people like my writing! _


	6. My Addiction

The train slowly glided along the tracks, rocking slightly back and forth. I sat immobile on one of the benches, staring out of the window in front of me. My eyes were hardly able to focus on the buildings passing by in front of me, as my heart was beating as though it was attempting to jump out of my chest.

I attempted to remain as still as possible, but after several seconds, I finally looked slightly to my left. The sight I saw made my heart jump into my throat.

There she was…the most beautiful girl I'd ever met… leaning against my side, fast asleep.

I felt my heart do a somersault in my chest. I tried to swallow, but found that my mouth had become exceptionally dry. This feeling was so new to me. Something I'd never felt before, but I found myself craving more and more.

I sought her out every chance I could. Like a moth to a flame, I gravitated towards her. Many times, I caught myself staring at her during class or in the hallways. And for every second I spent near her, I wanted more…more time, more contact, more talking, more laughing, more _her_.

She was becoming…my addiction. And a serious one. It had gotten so bad that whenever I was in a room without her, I felt myself missing her _presence_.

But right now…this moment…it was an addict's dream. And I was drowning in it. Falling deeper and deeper…in love.

Love…I turned the word over several times in my head. Honestly, I'd never really put much thought into love before. I'd always figured that I was too young to grasp the real meaning of love. But as I looked at the girl resting against my shoulder, I am positive that I love her, fully and unconditionally.

I smiled. There, I finally admitted it. The first step is always admission, of course.

_I love you_, I directed towards her, thinking that maybe she would be able to hear my thoughts. _I love your passion. I love your dedication. I love the beautiful person that you are. Even your _flaws_ are beautiful to me…_

Suddenly, she stirred. I froze, holding my breath as my perfect moment teetered on the edge of shattering. She clumsily resituated, cuddling closer into my side, and let out a soft sigh. I waited, still as a statue, until I realized that I was still holding my breath and quickly running out of air. Reassured that she was going to remain asleep, I slowly exhaled.

Finally breathing again, I caught a whiff of her shampoo. I leaned a little closer for a better smell, the tip of my nose barely brushing her hair. Peaches…my new favorite smell.

I heard myself sigh in content. In this moment, I could be as close to her as I'd dreamed of being. I could smell her hair, I could feel the warmth of her body against mine, I could feel her silky smooth skin against my arm. I was on sensory overload, but still wanted more.

I suddenly realized that the train was quickly approaching our stop. I quickly debated whether or not I wake her up or just continue to ride the train like this until we reached the end of the line. I so badly wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as possible, because when she woke up things would go back to normal. I felt my heart clench painfully at the thought. Would she always be one painful arm's length away?

As the train slowed for our exit, reason got the better of me as I gently nudged her awake. As her beautiful eyes met mine, I felt my heart melt. Still blinking groggily from sleep, she slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head before saying, "Are we there yet?"

I tried to hide my disappointment at the absence of her warmth against my side as I replied, "Yes, we should hurry off now."

As we both exited the train, I gloomily welcomed myself back to the real world. The world where I could only love her from afar.

Walking side by side, she turned towards me. "Sorry, for falling asleep on you. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable," she said with a small apologetic smile.

I felt another sharp pain in my chest.

"It wasn't uncomfortable at all," I began. She raised an eyebrow at me before she said, "Really?"

I took a deep, shaky breath before answering her. "No, it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was…nice." I smiled to myself, remembering the feeling of her by my side.

She looked at me curiously, trying to figure out if I was trying to make a joke or not. I gave her what I hoped was a sincere expression in return. Seeing this, she broke into the most radiant smile I'd ever seen on her face. My heart broke into thousands of tiny butterflies, which immediately began flying around my chest. All I could do was smile back at her as she gently took my hand and gave it a tug so that we could continue walking.

Suddenly, it hit me. I was never going to recover from my addiction to her. If anything, it was only going to get worse. My dependency on her would only grow with each passing moment I spent with her, until being separated from her would become intolerable.

But maybe…I thought as I looked down at her hand clasped tightly in mine…maybe recovery was never the answer.

"Hey…" I began slowly, "Can I talk to you about something important?"

**** Sorry for the long absence. I've been crazy with work. I tried to write this so that it was unclear from whose perspective it was from and who they were thinking about. Not sure how successful I was, but I thought it would be interesting to see which characters you put in each role! Feel free to message me if you'd like to know which characters I thought would go in each role. Please review if you have time! **


End file.
